Wooden pallets may be required to be heat treated and after heat treating to be marked with a certification stamp or marking. These requirements may apply to international shipment of pallets as well as some interstate and interregional shipments. ISPM 15 standards currently require all heat treatment certification stamps be administered after the heat treating process. Current technology and regulations require that the pallets be in a vertical stack for required heat soaking. Typically, the pallets are first built, next stacked, then heat treated, and finally stamped. Regulations may require the pallets to be marked on two opposing sides of the pallet after heat treating. Heat treating chambers are designed to heat treat pallets in a vertical stack. However, the horizontal, automated printing, stamping processes that are now in place are not designed so that pallet can be marked or stamped after they are heat-treated while still in a vertical stack. With current horizontal, automated marking systems each pallet must be moved from a vertical stack to a horizontal line to be marked or stamped in a horizontal production process. This requires very costly and unproductive un-stacking of the pallets after heat-treating followed by restacking in the vertical stack for shipping. An alternative is to manually hand-stamp each pallet in a vertical stack but this is very time consuming and labor intensified. When pallets are stamped or marked manually, it takes one or two people to perform the operation and the forklift operator is still needed to move the stacks of pallets for them.
For pallet heat treating, it would be more efficient to have a system or process where the pallets are not un-stacked between the heat treating process and the marking and certifying process such that the pallets remain stacked ready for shipment. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a vertical, automated marking system to apply markings or a heat treatment certification such that the pallets or other items could be marked vertically instead of un-stacked for the marking process.